


alone together

by humancorn



Series: Gift Exchange Fics 2019 [3]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AquaFam!Reader, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Mute Dolphin (DCU), Muteness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: The Reader takes Dolphin on land for the first time. Fluff; Mute!Dolphin, DC Rebirth!DolphinWritten for @dc-secret-santa. Gift for @martaare-llopart on tumblr who requested anything with Dolphin!
Relationships: Dolphin (DCU)/Reader
Series: Gift Exchange Fics 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318892
Kudos: 1





	alone together

Dolphin takes your hand as you move closer to the beach, water growing shallower and shallower with each step toward the shore. Even now, you remember the smile on her face when you’d asked her if she wanted to go to your favorite cafe with you, even if it meant heading to the surface for the first time. Her hand squeezes yours as you emerge from the water, slowly taking in the rocky shoreline. It’s deserted at this time of day, not that a lot of people visit your little lighthouse when there are perfectly good beaches close by. 

Carefully, you lead her up the rocks and onto land, her hand not leaving yours until you have to reach up for your spare key above the door frame.

“Alright, let’s get you dried off and we can head out.” You say as you unlock the door. Dolphin’s hand catches your shoulder before you can move inside, bringing your attention out to the horizon. She moves her hand to sweep over the glittering waters of the Atlantic, eyes shining with excitement. The sun is set low over the water, tinting it in a gorgeous gradient of oranges and yellows. You smile at her and step closer, pulling her to you until your head rests on her shoulder, your arms wrapped around her waist. She sighs and leans her head softly against yours as you watch the sun set together. As the sun finally sinks below the horizon, Dolphin twists in your arms until she’s facing you and presses a kiss to your forehead, smiling as she takes your hand and leads you inside. 

It’s later than you would like and as you glance at the clock at the end of your entryway, you realize the cafe you were planning to go to was going to close in less than an hour now. Silently cursing to yourself, you quickly make your way to the bathroom to fetch some towels and a dry set of clothes, leaving Dolphin to explore your little living room. When you return, she’s over by the bookcase, looking at the knicknacks you have lined up on the shelves in front of the books. She reaches out and picks one up - a little mermaid figure with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue scales you’d been gifted by a friend a few years ago. Grinning, she turns to you and gestures to the figure, and then back at herself, and you smile. 

“It’s you,” You say, and she lets out a quiet laugh as you wrap the towel around her shoulders. She sets the figure back down on the book shelf and moves about drying herself off. You check the clock again - 30 minutes until the cafe closes. You sigh and take the towel from her as she finishes drying off. She raises an eyebrow at you in concern and you brush a loose strand of hair out of her face, giving her a reassuring smile.

“The cafe’s closing soon, I don’t think we’ll be able to make it in time,” You say, and Dolphin frowns, her eyes meeting yours as you cup her cheek, “Would you like to stay the night? We could go in the morning. They have really good coffee.” Dolphin beams, nodding her head excitedly.  _ She’s adorable _ , you think as you move in to kiss her cheek. She wraps her arms around you, giving you a tight hug and pulling you into a long, slow kiss. When you break apart, your foreheads rest together, reveling in each other’s warmth for a moment, and you can’t wait to show her everything you love about the surface, just as she’s shown you everything she loves about the depths of the sea.


End file.
